User talk:Openprinter
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Openprinter Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Need an admin? Hi! I saw your wiki and think it's a great idea, and would like to get involved. Do you need an admin? I would like to help keep the wiki organized and think I could help out. -Mark Mark, I'm already looking at a wiki host with less advertising, and talking to someone who might host it, but I welcome your input. Have you run a wiki before? Admin I've worked in forums and done various web development. I also have a fair bit of experience with robotics and the like, and think I could help a lot here. -Mark I could host I would be happy to host a Mediawiki or MoinMoin Wiki on my server(http://www.xelapond.com). I could set it up at http://www.xelapond.com/openprinter, or if someone wanted to buy a domain name(http://www.openprinter.org?) I could set up virtual hosting. I have quite a bit of experience with AVR's and some experience with motion systems, so if this gets moving i'm happy to help design the hardware.